Workbenches are useful in supporting a work piece such as a piece of lumber or metal. Such devices are frequently provided with a clamping device for securing the work piece. In certain workbenches, a split table top is used to clamp the work piece. Some workbenches further incorporate a pattern of holes into which a user places a dog. The dog, which protrudes out of the hole, provides a surface against which the work piece can be clamped.
A problem which arises with prior art workbenches is that clamping devices incorporate gear systems to move the device against a work piece. While effective, gear mechanisms are heavy and add to the cost of the device. Additionally, waste particles may fall into the gear mechanism either jamming the gear mechanism or making the gear mechanism more difficult to operate.
In other systems, a work piece is constrained from movement by pressure applied to the sides of the work piece. When shaping the work piece, however, a force is frequently applied in a direction through the upper surface of the work piece. For example, a circular saw may bind in the work piece, thereby applying a pressure tending to lift the work piece off of the workbench. To avoid movement of the work piece off of the workbench as a result of these forces, a substantial amount of pressure must be applied to the sides of the work piece. Such pressure may be acceptable for various metal work pieces; however, the sides of a piece of lumber may be marred before sufficient force is applied to avoid undesired movement.
What is needed is a system which can mount work pieces to a workbench without the need for a gearing mechanism. What is further needed is a system which restrains movement of a work piece off of the surface of a workbench without relying upon pressure applied to the sides of the work piece.